


Мой хмуробровый незнакомец

by SleepyLaziness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day Fluff, fitlhy language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLaziness/pseuds/SleepyLaziness
Summary: История о том, как Эйс в супермаркете за бутылку шампанского "дрался".
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Мой хмуробровый незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocxurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/gifts).



> es.sy, благодарю вас за ваши прекрасные отзывы и работы, которые я перечитала не один раз!
> 
> Я разобралась с этим сайтом, ага!

Клянусь, этот праздник – паршивый аналог Судной ночи. Люди сходят с ума сутки, если не более, сметают со всех полок шоколад и алкоголь, целуются на каждом углу и клянутся в вечной любви. От количества тошнотворных сердечек рябит в глазах. В приличном заведении не посидеть, там либо шакалы выискивают одинокую дичь, либо парочки милуются, нежно держась за ручки, и пророчат друг другу сладкие ночные утехи. Особенные, будто грешить позволено только раз в год.

Уитни Хьюстон кричит из динамиков в торговом зале о любви, а я из-за цикличной классики хочу вздернуться. Нет, я все понимаю, но почему годами ничего не меняется? Одно и то же, надрывное, с обещаниями и слезливое. Создаёт атмосферу праздника, да? А что ж дракулой-то слечь хочется под аккомпанемент несменных песен? Видно, романтик из меня действительно так себе, и я, как говорили парочка бывших девчонок и один мальчонка, не созревший до чего-то сложного и серьёзного, чурбан. Ну, простите, что не экзальтирую по поводу и без, и вся эта муть откровенно раздражает. Душевности хочу и кого-то на своей волне, а романтика... да наживное оно все. 

А мне что? Я просто завидую. Мне-то предстоит вечер в одиночестве, с бутылкой – обязательно! – шампанского. Надираться в баре в образе хищника и поджидать свою жертву немного влом, да и возраст уже не тот. Годков уже двадцать четыре, а я ни разу в жизни так и не отметил День святого Валентина с кем-то особенным. Не доживали они со мной до сего момента, не получалось. Нет, я не убийца и далеко не урод, просто характер у меня паршивый, вспыльчивый, легкомысленный и немного неромантичный. Хоть и верный, но это давно уже не приоритет, даже дефект. Главное, чтобы сюрпризы почаще да прозвища послащавее придумывал, а ещё, желательно, чтобы меньше по пустякам взрывался. Правда, сам виноват, я именно из тех, кто ведётся на обертку, а затем заглядывает внутрь. Чего я ещё могу требовать от этой жизни? 

Разве что бутылочку шампанского, которая на полке стоит одна-одинешенька и соблазняет меня слегка облезлой этикеткой. Не комильфо, так сказать, такое даме дарить. А я что? Я не переборчивый. Да и самого себя раскуроченной бумажкой не оскорблю. Главное душевные раны залечить самым романтичным напитком, которым и кольца обмывают, и корабли в море благословляют.

Вот только на мою жертву я не один маньяк нашёлся. Хватаюсь я своими ручонками за прохладное стекло одновременно с другими. И надписи на пальцах такие, будто пророчат мне последствия, если я не отцеплюсь. "DEATH" – это что? Угроза? Только вот я – Портгас, и у нас в роду только упертыми непугаными баранами рождаются, да простит меня мать за оскорбления. Дёргаю бутылку на себя и хмурюсь, когда хватка становится только сильнее.

\- Мужчина, я тут первый оказался, – говорю недовольно, хмурюсь для устрашения, папкино наследство, и мрачно смотрю на своего оппонента.

Он награждает меня ледяным взглядом и морщится пуще моего. 

А я просто смотрю, расслабив лицевые мышцы, и сдерживаю желание присвистнуть. 

Ибо передо мной ну прям вот красавчик, что ни есть в моем вкусе. И то, что он мужского пола даже близко не видится мне проблемой, я в этих делах всеяден, так сказать. Особенно обожаю такие вот лакомства: с цепкими пальцами, с мордашкой, которая то и дело куксится от рождения, с серыми глазищами и умеренной растительностью на лице. А рост и комплекция – вообще идеальное совпадение, высокий и худой, правда, из-за зимней одежды хрен поймешь, есть ли у него мышцы или он дистрофик обыкновенный.

Принц, матери которого я за несколько секунд сканирования готов предоставить услуги зятя, моей природной красоты не оценивает и бутылку не отпускает, даже когда я настойчиво повторяю:

\- Мужчина, я её первый обнаружил.

\- Нихуя, – отвечает Ледяной Король и дёргает сосуд на себя. Нет, правда, с кем он думает, связался? Отобрать у меня хоть что-то может только младший брат. И то только потому, что в ином случае руку отгрызет. Конечностями я дорожу, именно они успокаивают моё одинокое сердце долгими и тёмными ночами. – Ты вообще откуда взялся?

\- Как и все, – проглатываю я плохую шутку про деторождение и бутылку, естественно, не отпускаю. – Мужчина, эта бутылка как подарок так себе, тут этикетка ободрана, вашей даме не понравится. Не эстетично. 

Он смотрит на меня холодно, дымчатыми ледышками выцарапывает мне глаза и, видимо, проклинает моих внуков. Только мне этих спиногрызов не жаль, так как вряд ли они у меня с такими вкусами будут, а бутылку, последнюю в этом проклятом месте, очень даже. Отпускать я её не собираюсь и он, видимо, тоже.

\- Да вообще похуй, что этой шалаве нравится, – собеседник мой не в духе, кажется, раны его я зацепил, и дама сердца с красивым именем Шалава здорово нагадила в его лоточек. – Пусть ее любовничек новый одаривает подарками и красивыми этикетками. Это подарок для меня от меня же. 

Короткая жалоба на разбитое сердце, жаль только, что я не психолог. И чужие проблемы мой одинокий орган мало трогают. У меня тоже времена нелёгкие, и тошнотворный праздник приспешника Сатаны, припорошенного сердечками, хочу отметить в гордом одиночестве, убаюкивая свою никомуненужность как родное дитя. 

\- Понял, разбитое сердце, – изображаю сочувствующий тон я, но бутылку сжимаю крепче. – Знаю хорошее лекарство, "пузырь водки" называется, а с солёным огурцом так вообще панацея. А шампанское... оно так, для романтики, для сердец влюблённых! 

Чтоб их сифилис стороной обошёл, а любовницы в подоле не приносили!

\- Зато символично, – огрызается мой случайный собеседник и недовольно скукоживает привлекательное лицо. И даже в этом состоянии оно не теряет своего очарования, назло мне. – Устрою поминки несчастливым отношениям и, если ты такой крутой врач, то так и быть, поверю тебе и наверну сверху водки. 

\- Этого я не советую, – ловлю флешбеки своей нелёгкой жизни я в супермаркете и невольно кривлюсь. Водка под ручку с шампанским приветливо машут мне из прошлого и напоминают о весёлых временах, когда я два дня обнимал тазик, мечтал об эвтаназии, и неделю жрал лёгкий супчик. Желудок мой меня ненавидел и ныл ещё неделю, наказывая за легкомысленные грехи и естественное желание нажраться до отключки. Больше я Новый Год так не праздновал. – Или вы извращенец, сударь? 

\- Хорошо, шампанское остаётся без подружки-водки, – мрачно отзывается незнакомец, игнорируя мои обвинения. Интересенько. – Тем более сам говорил, что оно ободрано так, будто войну пережило, так что разожми лапки и сходи в другой маркет. 

Наглый красавчик – это моя слабость, а который ещё и упрямо воюет за стеклянную даму – сродни идеалу. Но Эйс, то бишь я, так просто не отступится, даже если за эти глазки и номер телефона я готов простить и отпустить ему все его смертные грешки. Только вероятность, что его моё бренное тельце вообще волнует, с бонусом, что отличает меня от его Шалавы, совсем близка к нулю. А за комплимент и невинную просьбу звякнуть на досуге я могу получить в глаз. Ответить – отвечу, но мужчинам верить перестану. 

\- Так я это, – упёрто говорю я и тяну бутылку на себя. Ох, эта мертвая хватка, словно дите тебя за палец держит. Уж я-то знаю. Дочь моего второго братца сильна не по месяцам, пальцы скручивает так, что я после этих встреч добавляю в свой органайзер походы к травматологу, – тоже для себя покупаю. Одинокому волку, то есть мне, одиноко, и только бутылка шампанского, шоколадка и Бриджит Джонс могут скрасить этот аналог Судной ночи.

\- Не праздник, а хуйня какая-то, – бурчит брошенный Шалавой оппонент и расслабляет мышцы лица. Ого, мы нашли нечто общее. Черт, у него такие брови и глаза красивые. Только, сдаётся мне, что не высыпается малёхо. Видно, все-таки давно никто правильно не убаюкивал. – Ебучие танцы слащавых парочек на одиноких могилах.

Я прыскаю от смеха. Хитрюга с длинными красивыми пальцами пользуется моей реакцией и пытается вырвать из моих загребущих лапок несчастную бутылку. Но не тут-то было, Красавчик. Мои ручищи не хуже капканов, дичь держат уверенно. Я хитро ухмыляюсь и вновь тяну на себя. Я мог бы отдать ему эту бутылку без сопротивлений и лишних движений, но мне откровенно скучно, а мужчина передо мной откровенно в моем вкусе. А ещё компанию составляют приятную, такую абы где не найдёшь. 

\- Да хули ты такой упертый-то? – говорит мне не менее упертый... Он. – Давай уже как-нибудь договоримся что ли?

Ну, давай, конечно. Может, все-таки телефончик спросить? Или невинно похлопать глазками, губки бантиком сделать и попросить лёгкий невинный чмок? А, может, уговорить показать нюдсы? У такого хлопца по-любому парочка интимных с собой-любимым имеется.

Вот только я немного извращенец и к решению важных ситуаций подхожу с креативом и весьма серьёзно. Я так однажды скидку выбил, когда отцовскую машину из сервиса забирал. 

\- Хорошо, господин Красавчик, – называю его по имени, данным ему в этом супермаркете мною несколько минут назад, и с удовольствием подмечаю, что он немного изумлен и недоволен. Что за дети пошли? Все им не нравится! – Давайте-ка сыграем в камень-ножницы-бумагу и решим по-взрослому, кому эта куколка достанется.

\- Боги, сколько тебе лет? – снова морщится мой хмуробровый незнакомец.

\- Двадцать четыре, – не без грусти говорю я, не желавший расти, мальчик. – И вообще вы сами предложили найти решение нашей общей проблемы. Не стреляться же нам в жестокой дуэли ради этого, не самого вкусного, шампанского. Так что не перебирайте вариантами и давайте уже решим наш конфликт.

Что сказать? Я продуваю в первой же игре, не успев даже насладиться самим её процессом. Ручонки свои мне приходится разжать, и я провожаю свою жертву с сожалением. Она игриво кочует в чужие ручищи. Ну и шалава же ты, бутылка! Единственная награда для меня – это победная ухмылка моего соперника. Честно, я готов раздеться прямо здесь. Этот хищный оскал из меня дух выбивает, а сердце пропускает тот ещё мощный романтический "ТУ-ДУМ". Как только ребра ещё целыми остались? Но награда эта временная, так как больше я моему незнакомцу не нужен. Так сказать, изжил себя, и наши отношения стали ему в тягость. Ну, иди ты, куда шёл, со своей бутылкой, козлина! Я себе нового найду! 

\- Ну, бывай тогда, – говорит он мне напоследок своим сексуальным голосом, – пить тебе сегодня водяру с огурцами. 

\- Смотрите, не подавитесь, – желаю я ядовито и гордо удаляюсь в отдел с шоколадками. 

С шампанским или без, но убиться сладостями мне никто не запретит, даже если и выбор не густой. Ну, что за саранча, а? Ни шампанского, ни приличного шоколада. Слава мужику в подгузнике, гореть ему в Аду за такие шутки! И всем тем, кто поддаётся этой ванильной лихорадке и скупает все атрибуты подчистую. Вместе со мной. 

Я безрадостно пробиваю на кассе – кассирша лет сорока разделяет моё мнение и кипит тихой ненавистью ко всему слюнявому, что её окружает – пиво с чипсами и солёной рыбехой, спрессованной в вакууме, перед этим выстояв в очереди долгие пятнадцать минут. Привью я себе новую традицию, такой следует мой отец раз в неделю с позволения матери, и наслажусь одиноким вечером чисто по-мужски. А этот мой знакомец-незнакомец, след которого уже затоптали парочки, пусть слащаво празднует День всех лобызающихся с пошлым шиком. 

Выхожу из супермаркета, морозец игриво щипает мои щеки. Ненавижу зиму, если честно, ничего хорошего не приносит. Даже собственное рождение перепало на этот сезон, именно в Новый Год, когда дарят всего один подарок на два праздника. Обида та ещё. Тяжело вздыхаю, парочка рядом со мной пытается сожрать друг друга с жуткими причмокиваниями. Злорадно хохочу, вспомнив сериал, где парочка реально дошла до того, что они обглодали друг другу лица и счастливо померли в один день, и прячу руки в карманы.

Бриджит ждёт меня на экране ноутбука.

Делаю несколько шагов в сторону дома и замираю, встретившись взглядом с больно знакомым дымчатым кварцем. Стоит мой хмурый Красавчик, облокотившись на черную машину, – цвет какой-то слишком обыденный, нет изюминки – и смотрит на выход-вход, а точнее уже на меня. Поверить, что поджидал, сложно, но то, как резко выпрямился, заметив меня, подозрительно.

\- Что? – спрашиваю, надувшись. – Пиво отобрать хотите? Скажу сразу, не получится! Я буду за него драться! И, поверьте, отец мой позаботился, чтобы я мог за себя постоять, потому со мной вы хрен справитесь!

Вообще-то не блефую, отец на секции водил лично, чем не только помог развить мне сильное тело, но и обеспечил дополнительным заработком. После работы я учу женщин давать отпор всяким насильникам, грабителям и прочим "альфа-самцам", которые только и могут, что на женщин с кулаками кидаться.

\- Да хули ты такой болтливый-то? – скривившись, ворчит мой бывший соперник. Пакет с пивом я все равно прячу, так как знаю, что он умеет находить уловки, дабы сбить меня с толку. – Не нужно мне твоё пиво. И вообще, я тут подумал... может, твоя подруга Бриджит не будет против, если мы вместе с шампанским посочувствуем её несчастной любви?

Удивленно моргаю пару раз, впившись взглядом в его лицо. Серьёзен и хмур, и так воинственно настроен, что за пиво все равно страшно. Отдам только вместе с собой, что, судя по всему, он и предлагает. Наверное, улыбка на моем лице его немного расслабляет, отчего он позволяет себе легко улыбнуться. И честно, я готов сдаться без боя.

Но не без лишних слов.

\- Вау, господин Красавчик решил пригласить меня на свидание? – довольно протягиваю, игнорируя вернувшуюся на его лицо брезгливость из-за имени, которое, он, вероятно, не возлюбил.

\- Что-то я передумал, – отвечает он холодно и шмыгает носом. Видимо, подмерз, пока меня ждал. Это эгоистично радует моё самолюбие, будто кто-то щекочет пяточки пухлому младенцу и тот заливается смехом. Я отчего-то вдруг думаю, что он несерьёзен в своих словах, и позволяю себе рассмеяться. – Не зови меня так и на "вы" прекращай обращаться, мне всего двадцать семь.

\- А как тебя тогда звать, мой хмуробровый принц? – хитро прищуриваюсь, слегка подавшись вперёд с довольной улыбкой. – Меня вот Эйсом.

\- А меня Ло, – говорит мой теперь уже знакомый и кивает в сторону машины. – Ну, что, Эйс? Составим друг другу компанию сегодня? Или так и будем общаться на улице?

***

\- Мужчина, я тут первый оказался, – говорю недовольно, хмурюсь для устрашения, папкино наследство, и мрачно смотрю на своего оппонента.

Лицо передо мной улыбчивое, не то что в прошлом году. Молодой парень очень красивый, вот прям мне по вкусу. И хватка такая, что бутылку злоебучего шампанского не вырвать. С характером, все как надо. И глаза такие красивые, голубые, глубокие и ресницы такие пушистые, длинные, на зависть девчонкам. Смотрю и диву даюсь, где ж такие красавцы весь год-то прячутся? А потом выползают в самый отвратный день года на улицу, чтобы второй год подряд побороться со мной за бутылку. Ей-богу, плохая традиция, мне не нравится. У нас так бездомные иногда в парке ночами делают, бои не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

\- Ой, простите, – говорит он мне бархатным голосом, но я для эффекта все равно на него пялюсь. А он, кстати, бутылку не отпускает. – Здесь этикетка ободрана, не очень эстетично в подарок. А я один, мне все равно. 

Ловлю приступы дежавю, только недолго. За спиной слышу недовольное ворчание и голос, который за год стал самым родным и любимым. 

\- Эйс, оставь бутылку, – хмуро говорит Ло, глядя на незнакомца. Знаю, что не ревнует, мне-то других не нужно. А то, что я подмечаю, что кто-то красив, так это совсем нормально, привлекательность других никуда не девается от смены статуса твоих отношений. И нет ничего такого, чтобы мысленно кого-то оценить. Мы и вслух можем, все равно друг друга считаем самыми-самыми. – От шампанского одни несчастья. 

Я отпускаю бутылку с недовольством, незнакомец сбегает. Видно, наша пара кажется ему ненормальной. А, может, подумал, что мы порчами промышляем? Нет, ну у Трао, так мы величаем моего партнера дружной семьей, иногда такой взгляд, что кажется, может он и молнию в темечко пустить, и седьмое колено проклясть. Поворачиваюсь к Ло, гляжу на него хмуро и наигранно надуваю губы. Я-то знаю его подноготную и слышал, как он мне в любви признавался, когда думал, что сплю. Хах, конечно, такое я не пропущу. А то, что я скромно молчу, не значит, что я не в курсе. 

\- Вообще-то наши отношения начало именно оно, – привожу весомый аргумент, на что получаю хитрую и довольную ухмылку. Свою слабость. 

\- Я ж и говорю, несчастья. 

Не выдерживаю и смеюсь, а затем льну к близкому мне человеку, обнимаю его за руку и протягиваю не без удовольствия:

\- Какой ты вредный, Трао. Но мы-то знаем, что ты считаешь этот день лучшим в своей жизни, даже если ты ласково зовёшь нашу встречу справедливой земной карой за искупление грехов. 

Трафальгар так-то не верующий, в загробный мир не верит. Или это я себя так успокаиваю? 

\- Все-то ты знаешь, Портгас, – со смешком говорит Ло и, воровато оглянувшись, быстро чмокает меня в висок. А я просто обожаю, когда он так делает. 

И впервые думаю, что посланник Валентина в подгузнике довольно-таки мировой мужик. 

**Author's Note:**

> Поигралась с otp prompt generator и пришла к вот этому вот драбблу


End file.
